Les yeux du serpent
by Pointille
Summary: Daphné Greengrass entame sa cinquième année à Poudlard, avec une mission bien particulière. Les ambitions familiales pèsent bien lourd sur les épaules de la jeune fille, et l'entraînent dans une spirale destructrice qui semble inextricable...


**Bonjour bonjouuuur ! C'est la première fiction que je publie sur ce site, la première que je décide de rendre publique ! *rougit* Bref, moment d'émotion. Des pleurs, des évanouissements, toussa toussa.**

**Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ou retarder plus votre lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page :3**

* * *

Daphné étouffait. Enserrée dans une robe hideuse qui lui coupait la respiration, elle ne cessait d'envoyer des regards furtifs vers les autres membres de sa famille, attablés dans un silence de mort autour de la grande table d'acajou. La salle à manger du manoir de son grand-père était un modèle d'austérité dans l'architecture sombre et lugubre. Les membres de la famille Greengrass se regardaient en chien de faïence, attendant que le patriarche prenne enfin la parole. Mais le vieil homme prenait son temps, tournant et retournant sa baguette de bois sombre entre ses longs doigts. On n'entendait que le tic-tac de la vieille horloge de salon qui ornait le centre de la table. La jeune fille promena à nouveau son regard autour de la table. Elle ne vit que des visages sérieux et fermés, des regards inquiets et sévères. Même Astoria, sa propre sœur, avait adopté l'attitude de ses aînés et la fixait d'un regard répréhensif.

Chaque réunion de famille était, chez les Greengrass, la répétition d'une nouvelle succession de protocoles et d'usages surannées que Daphné détestait par-dessus tout. Tout d'abord, elle était obligée de porter _une robe_. Contrairement à sa sœur cadette qui avait toujours été à l'aise avec sa féminité, la jeune fille aurait préféré porter une camisole de force plutôt qu'un de ces instruments de torture en velours noir qui comprimait sa cage thoracique et révélait ses jambes malingres. En second lieu, Astoria et elle y étaient les seules représentantes de leur génération. Des adolescentes jetées dans un monde d'adultes, confrontées aux dures réalités des intrigues familiales et politiques. Elles avaient toujours été admises à la table des grands et avaient toujours assisté aux discussions et prises de position du clan Greengrass, si bien qu'elles avaient appris au berceau à dissimuler les plus sombres secrets aux yeux de leurs camarades. Elles se devaient de cacher au quotidien la collaboration passée de leur famille aux activités du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et leur secret avait pris une ampleur nouvelle lors des évènements de l'année précédente. A présent que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom avait retrouvé un corps et une existence tangible, leur famille participait activement au retour au pouvoir de leur _Maître_.

Charles Greengrass s'éclaircit enfin la gorge. L'attente avait semblé interminable. Le vieil homme leva les yeux, détachant son regard de sa baguette magique pour dévisager un à un les membres de sa famille, son _auguste descendance_. Après quelques secondes de concentration, le patriarche prit la parole :

« Bienvenue chez vous, mes fils et mes filles. Vous m'avez tous l'air prospère et en bonne santé, et je m'en réjouis. Le temps n'est pas à l'affaiblissement, car de grands desseins vous attendent. »

L'assemblée ne pipait mot, pendue aux lèvres du chef de famille. Charles laissa son discours en suspens quelques instants, le temps que son assistance s'imprègne de ses paroles.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a confié une tâche à notre famille, reprit-il. Une tâche d'une importance capitale. C'est un honneur pour nous d'accomplir cette tâche, qui s'inscrit dans la réalisation d'une œuvre d'une ampleur inouïe. Aussi, il nous est impossible d'échouer. Vous vous devez d'obéir à chaque ordre que je vous donnerai, car de chacun de vous dépend la réussite de cette noble entreprise. Le moindre faux-pas, la moindre erreur de votre part jettera l'opprobre sur notre famille et classera les Greengrass au rang de nuisibles dans le monde à venir. »

Tous hochèrent la tête de concert. Daphné sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge. Elle secoua la tête pour s'empêcher de fléchir. De nouvelles responsabilités. De nouveaux secrets à garder. Un nouveau masque à porter. La jeune fille espérait de tout son cœur ne pas être incluse dans ce fameux plan, être considérée comme trop jeune pour se livrer à des activités répréhensibles. Malgré tout, elle avait le pressentiment que du haut de ses quinze ans, elle allait devoir, pour la première fois de sa vie, être mêlée aux sombres entreprises de sa famille. Elle baissa la tête et fixa ses mains qui trituraient un pan de sa robe. Elle se forçait à ne pas trembler, à rester forte, à se montrer digne de l'illustre nom qu'elle portait. Elle savait que croiser le regard de n'importe quel autre membre de sa famille allait la faire flancher, la faire basculer dans la peur qui la rongeait depuis qu'elle avait passé le seuil de l'austère manoir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle redoutait le plus entre le regard dur et critique de ses parents, la fascination résolue des iris émeraude d'Astoria et le dévouement fanatique des autres membres de sa famille. L'assistance s'impatientait, attendant de recevoir ses ordres de la part de Charles. Un murmure commença à parcourir la tablée et, bien que la rumeur fût feutrée et discrète, le doyen décida de continuer son discours pour couper court aux discussions.

« Pour accomplir notre tâche, j'aurai besoin de chacun et chacune d'entre vous, sans aucune exception. Nous devons agir dans le plus grand secret et la plus grande discrétion, sans quoi nous serons perdus et nous tomberons en disgrâce aux yeux du ministère comme à ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pour éviter que l'échec de l'un d'entre vous ne condamne l'intégralité de notre entreprise, je serai le seul à connaître notre but final. Je donnerai à chacun des instructions dont les autres n'auront pas connaissance. C'est là le seul moyen d'achever notre besogne dans la discrétion voulue. Notre dur travail sera récompensé une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir et la loyauté de notre famille sera récompensée, je vous le promets. A présent, ne perdons pas une seconde. Je vous demanderai à tous de sortir de la salle à l'exception de James et Sarah. Je vous appellerai un à un pour vous attribuer votre mission. »

Dans un bruit de chaises tirées, chacun se leva et quitta la table. Daphné se dirigea avec les autres membres de sa famille vers la porte située au bout de la pièce tandis que son oncle et sa tante, à l'extrémité opposée de la salle, se rapprochaient du patriarche pour prendre leurs instructions. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'antichambre, une salle aux murs couverts des armes de la famille où des bancs de bois inhospitaliers constituaient le seul mobilier. Le lourd lustre de bois sombre accroché au plafond diffusait une lumière fade et tremblotante, donnant aux visages l'aspect de têtes de mort. Daphné, qui avait jusque-là préféré garder ses yeux baissés sur ses pieds, osa couler un regard vers sa sœur. Astoria, assise sur un bac, restait silencieuse et immobile. Ses grands yeux verts écarquillés fixaient le vide, dans l'attente. Elle semblait à la fois inquiète et impatiente de participer pour la première fois aux grands projets familiaux. Daphné, quant à elle, préférait rester debout. Elle s'était adossée à un mur, rabattant ses longs cheveux blond vénitien devant son visage, tentant ainsi de se couper de l'atmosphère tendue et lugubre qui régnait dans la salle.

Elle vit partir vers la salle à manger ses parents, puis une de ses tantes, puis une autre, accompagnée de son mari. La lourde porte de chêne s'ouvrit à nouveau et la voix autoritaire de son grand-père appela :

« Daphné ! »

La jeune fille sentit son estomac se contracter. Elle prit une grande inspiration, rassembla tout son courage et s'avança vers le chef de famille qui l'attendait à un bout de la table qu'ils avaient quittée. La porte se referma derrière elle dans un claquement sonore qui résonna dans la pièce aux murs nus. Daphné s'avança lentement vers son grand-père, tentant de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre et osant à peine respirer. Elle arriva enfin à lui, après un temps qui lui parut infini. Charles Greengrass la scruta de ses yeux bleus presque transparents, tentant de sonder jusqu'à ses pensées les plus secrètes. Daphné soutint son regard sans plier, sans cligner des yeux ni laisser le moindre mouvement trahir l'agitation de son âme. Après quelques secondes de malaise, le patriarche s'adressa à elle d'une voix basse mais autoritaire :

« Daphné, ma fille, c'est la première fois que tu vas agir pour le bien de notre famille. En es-tu fière ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle en hochant la tête. Oui, je le suis. »

Son ton tremblait un peu mais le calme avec lequel elle répondait l'étonnait elle-même.

« Parfait, répondit Charles. Je vais donc pouvoir te dire quoi faire. Ta sœur Astoria et toi allez tenir une mission de longue haleine puisqu'elle se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire. Vous êtes les yeux et les oreilles des Greengrass à Poudlard. Je sais que vous êtes jeunes, tu as quinze ans et Astoria n'en a que treize, mais je vous accorde ma confiance. Je vous déconseille de la trahir. Depuis vos plus jeunes années, vous avez été habituées à observer les actions de notre famille, il est maintenant temps pour vous d'y participer. Nous avons besoin de votre aide à Poudlard. J'imagine que tu connais Harry Potter ? »

« Pas personnellement. »

« Il est toujours temps d'y remédier. Tu as vu quel scandale il a provoqué en affirmant publiquement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu, et avec quel zèle la Gazette s'est employée à le discréditer tout au long de l'été. Potter n'est pas une menace pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il n'est qu'un désagrément temporaire. Mais c'est également un désagrément indécemment téméraire et décidé à combattre notre Maître. Il n'a évidemment aucune chance mais il n'est pas question qu'il retarde d'une seconde les grands plans du seigneur des Ténèbres. Par conséquent, je te demanderai de le surveiller tout au long de l'année et de m'envoyer des courriers hebdomadaires reportant son activité. Nous avons besoin de parer immédiatement à toute tentative de nuire à notre camp, aussi vouée à l'échec qu'elle soit. Puis-je te faire confiance ? »

Daphné acquiesça fermement de la tête.

« Tout à fait, Grand-père. Vous pouvez me faire entièrement confiance pour cette mission. »

« Bien. Tu peux rejoindre tes parents par la porte de derrière. Nous nous reverrons en décembre. »

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à sortir, son grand-père eut un geste qu'il n'avait jamais eu avec elle : il saisit son visage entre ses mains sèches et _lui déposa un baiser sur le front_. C'était la première fois qu'il manifestait un quelconque signe d'affection envers elle. Daphné resta interdite quelques instants, puis réussit enfin à mettre son corps en mouvement et sortit de la salle à pas rapides.

Elle rejoint ses parents dans la pièce suivante. Tous deux lui adressèrent à peine un regard et sa mère se contenta de lui annoncer d'une voix froide :

« Nous attendons ta sœur et nous partirons dès qu'elle en aura fini avec ton grand-père. »

Daphné ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, sachant pertinemment que sa mère ne prêterait aucune attention à ses paroles. Après d'interminables minutes, Astoria fit son entrée dans la pièce. Sans aucun mot, sans aucun regard en arrière, ils se dirigèrent vers le salon dont la cheminée était remplie des flammes émeraude d'un feu de Cheminette. En chemin, Daphné saisit la main de sa sœur, tentant de la serrer d'une manière rassurante. Leurs regards se croisèrent et un sourire furtif éclaira le visage d'Astoria. Daphné sourit en retour, essayant de contenir l'affolement et la terreur qui coulaient dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer la moindre trace de faiblesse, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait sur elle-même dans un tourbillon de flammes magiques.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! Pauvre Daphné, elle n'a pas l'air emballée par la mission qu'on lui impose... Mais ce n'est que le début des problèmes ;)**

**Le chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt, il sera assez court mais on finira de mettre l'action en place pour que les grandes choses commencent à partir du chapitre 3 !**

**Vous avez une question, un commentaire, une critique, vous avez envie de me dire que vous avez aimé/détesté/dévoré/exécré ce début ? Ou alors vous avez juste envie d'illuminer ma journée ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une review ! :3**

**A très bientôt !**


End file.
